Dreams and Nightmares
by kuramamccabe
Summary: my dreams over the years mixed in with my nightmares most of my dreams consist of me dying or me being a two year old so this should be interesting.


**Chapter one: The Great Spirit Journey**

My dream self comes into my room from the kitchen. Brandon turns around to see me come in after he was done looking at himself in the mirror.

" **hey what the heck are you doing here Brandon?"**

" **I'm here to play on your sister's Xbox."** He replied with an evil smirk.

I didn't see what he did next but he killed me by hitting me repeatedly in the head with a metal pipe. He wanted revenge for our terrible break up. He wanted me to suffer the way he suffered the day I left him for someone who truly loved me, for me and not because of how I looked. My sister was so shocked that she screamed and fainted. She kept telling her mind, "Why don't you do something anything. Say something. she tried to but no words came out. My sister bent down beside my lifeless body saying "I'm so sorry, why did I let him come over why?"

As my sister said that I was finding myself in a fancy restaurant filled with the dead, or people who were just like me not dead quite yet but close. I wandered around feeling lost. It seemed like I was there for decades when a particular voice caught my attention. It was the voice that called to me, at first I thought that it was God, But then I realized that if it was God it wouldn't sound familiar. That's when I turned and saw my sister sitting at a dinner table with red table cloth the color of wine and fancy king chairs.

" what are you doing here." I sounded a bit squeaky with panic.

" I'm here to guide you through your spirit journey." she replied.

She asked me if I remembered the time she was in a coma and almost died, I told her "yeah I'll never forget that horrible day, when mom had told me you were shot and went to the hospital in a very deep sleep.

You reminded me of my favorite story Snow White, when Snow White bit the apple and fell to sleep until true love's first kiss."

"Well I too had to go on a spirit journey just like you have to right now, in order to get one's spirit back into one's body. I had to answer really difficult riddles in order to get back into the real world. Do you know who gave me those difficult riddles?

"No. God perhaps?"

"nope. It was a red dragon and a white dragon." she replied.

" that's crazy. Wait this isn't crazy. Anything can happen when you're on the verge of dying." I said.

"Yes. Indeed. I believe you will have to ask those dragons that once helped me to help you."

"Oh, great, they will either help me or I'll become dragon kibble."

My know it all sister laughed to the point where she fell out of the chair and started wheezing for air. She was a short girl who had red hair, she also was super strong, because she works out.

" Are you ready to meet the first dragon little sis?"

" Ummm…. Is that a trick question?"

" sorry but I have to say it, That's the spirit kiddo."

She told me that in order for me to begin my spirit journey, I had to yell to the sky for the red dragon, and ask him if he would help me start my quest or journey if you will. I didn't object to this because she had been in the same position and I really had no clue what I was doing. I turned to the ceiling of the restaurant and started babbling like a moron.

" Hey red dragon, ancient one wise beyond my years. I was wondering if you would be so kind to lend me your wisdom and help me through this spirit journey. I am sorry about bothering you at this time. But I'm new to this whole thing."

There was dead silence. We waited for what seemed like forever. I was getting hungry so I wished for cookies and chocolate milk, not believing they would actually appear. So, I was pleasantly surprised when a second went by and a plate of warm cookies and milk appeared. When I was on my fourth cookie, that's when a red mist descended upon us.

He's coming be ready Elizabeth. You only get one chance to get this right. She couldn't say anything else because an ancient voice drowned out any noise.

" what is it that you seek, young one?

"I am hoping you will help me through this spirit journey as you did for my sister." I said.

" Who is your sister?

" Shaylea. Ancient one."

" Ahhhh, yes she was the one, who made me laugh for the first time in millennia."

"You do know that what you're asking comes with a great price."

" Yes, a price that I am willing to pay in order to finish this journey. So, that I may help others, and continue on my journey, Ancient One."

" You are very wise for such a young age. Let me think of what I want for a minute."

I kept wishing for the dragon to hurry up so I could go talk to the white dragon. He finally came up with what he wanted and it was a bit surprising considering, that he could have asked for something more.

" I wish for a friendly competition. A competition that involves a feast. I haven't had company in awhile so that is what I ask. Here are the rules: With every course, you have to try and finish every dish before me. At the end of every course we have, whoever won that round gets 100 points. at the end of the meal whoever has the most points wins. If you win I will help you along your journey and even take you to my brothers realm. If I win I get to have you stay forever with me. Deal?

" .On." I replied.

The red dragon laughed so hard that Ruby tears came down his long nose. But they were not sad tears, they were joyful tears. I never thought that dragons could cry before, because I would think that they were put in the animal kingdom.

" What a joyful day. Another day where I find myself in the company of people who can make me laugh, my heart beat faster than the speed of light, and my eyes cry tears of joy."

" I think that sometimes in one's life, one must find it in their hearts to laugh and enjoy the little things in life." I replied.

"Yes, I would agree, little one."

With that conversation ending, a huge table materializes from nowhere. Food was all over the long table in large quantities.

"Oh boy. Are we going to eat all of that." I asked.

"only a plate full of each thing, young one. Why is that a problem?"

" Oh, no I can eat I am starving." I replied sarcastically but the dragon doesn't know sarcasm so he replies-

" Awesome! I hope that you can keep up with my speed."

the first dish was the worst. It was a plate of baked beans mixed with lima beans. It was so awful I almost threw up. But I was the first one done. I was so happy that I almost cried. I won the first round and I was a head of the dragon. I kept wondering that this might not be all that bad.

"You won that round but you got lucky, young one."

" Yeah, we'll see. Won't we."

Next round was even more disgusting. It was raw sauerkraut with green olives mixed in. I almost threw up, but that was against the rules. So I sucked it up and chowed down. I hated the after taste.

I made a gross face and threw up. The red dragon won that round. We were tied and that didn't set well for me. I hated knowing he might actually beat me and I would never get back home. I gave a worried look to my sister. She told me that she believed in me and that I would win. I just had to believe in myself.

"Don't worry young one. We still have a lot more rounds to go." the red dragon said.

" I know. Let's just keep going ancient one."

"As you wish."

He clapped his hands and the next dish appeared. It was cucumbers, I love cucumbers especially with ranch dressing. I shoved all of them in my mouth and swallowed without chewing. I was done before the dragon and won two hundred points. I jumped up and did my happy dance.

I had three hundred points, and the dragon had two hundred. I was ahead by one hundred points. The dragon hadn't paused before the next round. He looked very determined and angry at the same time. The next round was raw meat and Chinese egg rolls. It was awful and I didn't like it one bit. I won but with difficulty, I felt like I had to throw up but I couldn't. I got four hundred points.

My total was seven hundred, the dragon's was three hundred. I was so happy and relieved. I didn't want to pause. I wanted to keep going because I was on a roll. I hated that the competition was going by very slowly.

The next dish was one of my favorites. It was chicken with mashed potatoes. I ate as fast as I could and beat the red dragon again. I was so happy that my eyes looked like they were dancing. I was almost done with the challenge from the red dragon. I could almost taste victory. After eating all the food I sounded like I swallowed 80 balloons of helium.

A couple of hours went by and the next thing I know the feast was over and I had won. I am the victor, the dragon was the loser. I was laughing so hard that I began to cry. I did it, I beat the dragon at his own game. My sister was so proud she did something she had never done before. She hugged me, to the point where I couldn't breathe. She to was happy. The red dragon was baffled. He never met someone that beat him at his own game, before today.

" I can't believe it. You an ordinary human beat an ancient dragon at his own game. How?"

" I. Am. Far. From. Ordinary, you may not see me as extraordinary but I do."

"Very well. You succeeded congratulations. Hop on my back and I shall take you to see my brother."

the dragon let me get on his snake like back. and we took to the sky. every mile that we got higher it got harder to breathe. I was beginning to regret coming but I had no choice. the next dragon's palace was high in the clouds.

A couple hours went by and soon we were there. after gripping the dragon's throat tightly and with every second I felt as if I was going to fall to my doom. When the dragon dropped me off the scene changed. I was standing in a classroom filled with my classmates and friends. I kept thinking I was back in my body and I was in school for another lecture from the teachers.

My sister was in a desk in the back of the room. I went over to her and asked her why we were in the classroom. The teacher was yelling at me to be quite. I went to an empty desk and sat down. Everyone was taking a test. I had to also but I didn't know anything about it, I began getting worried. I hate taking tests.

My sister approached me with her notebook. It told me that the classroom was going to catch on fire and I had to save everyone before they caught on fire. she told me that it was going to be okay. Then she told me that I had to call out to the white dragon for help.

"Here goes to life or death."

She gave me a look like she was going to beat me up if I didn't shut up.

"Okay."

The room began to get to hot. I felt like I was on fire. My classmates were not even running and screaming that the building was on fire. There was no bells, my sister told me that I had to wait to call the white dragon until the classroom was starting to catch on fire. I thought she finally went off the deep end. But I had no choice, I had to listen to her,there was no way out.

" Hey ancient white dragon. I need your help."

There was no answer and I began to worry.

" Hey I said I need your help."

A high pitch voice came from the air.

"What makes you worthy of my help."

"B…... because your brother helped me and he seemed like I was worthy. Are you going to help me or not."

" It depends."

"On what."

" If you can answer my riddle, I might be able to help you get to my other brother."

" what other brother, there's only you and the red dragon."

" your cockyness is quite amusing. But it will never get you anywhere. Do you want to hear my riddle and move on or watch everyone here die."

"Fine. Proceed."

"What's black and read all over?"

" Are you serious? It's a news paper."

" You are correct."

And without a second to spare he blew a gust of snow on the fire and it went out. The white dragon had a blue snowflake above his right eye, that I haven't noticed before. He grabbed me with his hands that reached all around my waist. I screamed, and my best friend turned my way and smiled.

"Hey Lizzy. How did you get here?" Ray-Lin said.

"Ninja. What happened to you? Why are you here? How?"

" I died during a battle I had. It was gruesome. I lost a lot of blood and the next thing I know I'm here. I don't think I am actually dead. I'm in a coma."

" Come with me. I'll get you out of here."

" I don't know…"

"It's okay. I had to eat uncooked meat in order to get here, so I think you'll be okay."

" fine."

The squeaky voiced dragon said " You must get on my back if you are going."

"Why not it's not like I had anything better to do anyways." she replied.

The journey to the next dragon was very long. We flew for almost six hours and we barely said a word. We landed on a remote island, in the middle of the ocean. The dragon dropped us off and didn't say anything, but looked like we were a lost cause and we were doomed.

"Okay then. Off we go into the unknown." I said.

We headed into the tree's where we were going we had no clue. It was getting dark, we were hungry and sweaty. We heard a particular sound. It was a laugh. A boy's laugh. We looked at each other. Ray-lin's face was calm, mine was terrified.

" Did you hear that?"

" Yes, it was hard not to."

The boy laughed again and it sounded very close. I was searching the woods for the boy and found him standing behind a tree that was oddly transparent or so it seemed.

"He's over there behind that weird looking tree." I said pointing in that direction.

She looked where I was pointing and saw that it was a teenager around the same age we were. He had hazel colored eyes and black curly hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt but had on khaki pants, with a sword hanging down the length of his legs in his belt. He also had a bow and arrow slung across his back. When he peeked his head out from the tree, he smiled at us when he saw us looking at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" My name is Grael." the boy said.

"Oh, so what are you doing here?"

" I am here to find you." he replied.

"Us…. why did w…..we do something wrong?"

"No silly, I am the green dragon. I am in a human form because I thought it would be more comfortable for you."

"It is. And it's very considerate of you. We are just shocked because the others were in there dragon form."

" Oh. Shall we begin then?" he replied.

"Sure what do you want in order for you to help me?"

"We are going to play a game. I am going to hide your friend and you have to find her, while I hunt you and try to kill you."

"ummm, okay. Do I get a partner because you get my friend and it only seems fair that I get one to help me since your experienced and I am not. Plus, I need a weapon."

" Humans are so picky. Fine."

The next day early morning. The dragon disappeared and came back with the guy I liked. I couldn't do anything but look at him. I kept asking if this was possible, if he was really here. How did he die? Was it painful? the guy I liked was holding a sword. It was thin but very sharp. The dragon handed me a bow and arrows and with a sudden movement swept my friend off her feet and into the air. They disappeared without a trace. " I will find you, I'll always find you my friend."

I didn't talk to the guy that I liked I just started walking. I was to shy to say anything. How could I? What would I say? Hi, I never thought I would see you again. By the way I fell in love with you. No. I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't be the first to break the silence. And I didn't, the silence went on for the rest of the day until early evening.

"Hey. So how have you been." he said with the grin that I always loved.

" Good I guess. It's been busy. I died because of my ex-boyfriend, went on a spirit journey met three dragons, and now I'm here with you."

" Yeah. I guess that pretty much sums it all up doesn't it?"

" Yup. How did you get here?"

" You know I got into a fight and it got ugly, but now it just got a little bit better."

"Why is that?"

He leaned in and put his lips against my ear and said " I'm here with you."

I blushed and tried to talk but couldn't find the right words. Does he actually feel the same way as I do? Can this be true? And if it is when did he realize that he liked me. I got up and told him that we needed to get more wood for the fire and I left to find sticks. When I got back he was cooking something that he killed and he made plates out of twigs.

I put the sticks next to the fire and sat down. He sat beside me but didn't talk. When the food was done he handed me a plate and looked away. It was a very long night. After dinner I went to a stream and got cleaned up. After that I went to bed and fell asleep. In the morning I found myself curled up with my head on Parker's chest. He looked like he was asleep still so I got up. That's when he said "Good morning sunshine."

"Ohhh! Sorry, my bad." I said as I tried getting my heart rate down.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" he replied.

" Yeah, just give me a minute to restart my heart.

" Ohh, sorry I didn't mean to give you a heart attack. I've been up for awhile and I wanted to watch you sleep. Even if that sounded as creepy as I thought. It's just I get nervous around you, and you look peaceful when you're sleeping."

" It's okay. I replied with a grin on my face. My stomach started growling like chewbacca. He laughed.

" Let's go hunt shall we?" he held out his hand and I took it.

"We shall." I said.

We took our weapons and shot down a few animals that were hiding in the tree's. Parker took his sword and skinned the animals. We started the fire and sharpened a stick to a point to slip the meat on so we could hold it over the fire. When it was done we ate it in the silence of the forest, the only sound was the chirping of the birds and the swaying of the trees. A couple of hours past, we were done eating and started cleaning up when we heard a sound that was a deep growl. We started running.

"What do you think that was?" I said in a panicked voice.

"My guess would be the dragon. But I am usually wrong, so I don't know." He replied.

"Let's run for a while, and then find some safe place to hide." I said.

" Good plan. I couldn't have come up with a better plan." he said.

We ran until the sun had set. I found a little cave amidst a bunch of trees. The great hunt had begun. I was scared out of my wits. But Parker acted as if he fought dragons on a daily bases. I kept wondering if it could be possible if he had no sense of his own safety. I don't know why I cared about him so much, or why he has so big of an impact on me.

The hunt continued. We were running for our lives, when we heard a loud screeching noise.

All I saw was tree's. All of a sudden a giant tree landed on me crushing my rib cage. My vision started to blur in and out. I could barely breath and I thought that I was going to die and never make it home. When a voice that sounded a lot like my sister came to me.

" Lizzy. You have to get up. You will die if you don't. Please, I don't want you to die. I love you. GET UP NOW!"

" But, I am so tired. I don't think I can continue any more."

But I crawled my way under the tree and found Parker running back to find me. He saw that I got hit by the thick tree, and he kept wondering how I survived. when I said " I am a McCabe. And we do not give up."

" You heard me, I didn't say that out loud." he told me.

"You didn't say it out loud."

"Nope."

"Oh great I have super powers."

I was bleeding really bad. I told Parker to find something that could be used as a temporary bandage. He found a plant that had sturdy long leaves and he wrapped it around the cut. I decided that was all we could do for my injuries because there was nothing to use as a brace for my broken ribs. The dragon found us. Parker helped me to my feet and we began to slowly make it into a run. We must be close. We ran until we were at the water's edge. All that we could see was a wide stretch of water and a small dot in the distance. It must be an island and that's where the green dragon hid my friend.

I told Parker to find a log that we could use to swim across the water. He came back with a smooth thick tree branch that was long enough so that we both could hold on to it. " Are you ready to get into the icy ocean, beautiful?" he said. "No. But let's go before I get more broken, or something worse." "What could be more worse than all of your bones break and that you're in a lot of pain?" "You could get hurt to and I don't want anything to happen to you." " I can't tell if that was sincere or you're starting to love me." " I am not starting to love you, I already loved you when we first met." "Me too. But I didn't know how to tell a complete stranger that I loved her."

We stared into each others eye's, saying all the things that we failed to say to each other when we met without talking. With that being said, we started swimming across the ocean. I forgot that I was afraid of going into the ocean because of the sharks that could kill you in a second, because I was with him. The man of my dreams, and I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. He's my protector.

We beat the dragon to the castle's towers that he put my friend in. I didn't yell for fear of the dragon hearing me. I started climbing the tower, without knowing that the towers had stairs. Parker took the stairs. While I took the dangerous route. I took me almost an hour to reach the top but I did. I climbed through the open window, it was dark and dreary. The inside of the tower smelled of dust and mold. I whispered my friend's name. Nothing happened. I started walking forward. I came across a hidden door to a room. I opened it slowly. My friend sat on the bed with her arms bound with rope, her eyes were covered with a mask. I saw a sword near the bed with a shield. I used the sword to cut the rope and I untied the mask. I told her that she was going to be okay and that I had to take her with me to find Parker.

When we walked out of the room we heard a scream. I bolted to the staircase and took to the stairs two at a time until I was outside. there was a tiny bridge that I crossed and when I came to the main castle's roof top I froze. The dragon found us. He was going to kill the love of my life but not if I could help it. I fought the dragon until I wounded him severely. " This ends now!" I told him. "Well, well there's you have a voice after all. You better save your prince, or he's going to fall from the roof, and you'll end up scraping him off the ground." " he's not dangling from the edge" "Now he is." The dragon hit Parker with his tail with such force it sent him flying over the edge. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I rushed toward my beloved prince. I looked over the edge and he was barely hanging on. "I've got you. Just give me your hand, I will pull you up." "I'm scared, what if you let go of me and I fall to my death?" " Have I ever let you down before, I thought you said you loved me, but if you do love me, you wouldn't doubt me." " I do love you. I just can't shake the feeling that the dragon will do something to make us both fall." "If he does he will die. I won't lose you again." He gave me his hand and I pulled him up to safety. " I told you I wouldn't drop you." "That's the last time I doubt you beautiful."

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Parker said.

"Your welcome." I replied.

He leaned in and kissed me. I of course kissed back. Then we looked up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star. " Make a wish." I said. I made a wish that I would return to my body safe and sound. He wished for us to be together forever. " Until we meet again my beloved." He whispered in my ear. "Yes indeed my love." I was swept away from my love by a grey fog.

 _ **I made it back into my body at last. I awoke from my slumber. I was glad I was back but little did I know I would go back into the land of dreams and my fairy tale is not yet complete.**_


End file.
